Un seul mot
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Puisque Sherlock Holmes lui fait le privilège d'être sortit de sa tombe pour lui livrer un colis, peut-être la grande soeur de John lui fera-t-elle l'honneur de lui donner un mot. Un seul. Mais celui qui compte.


_**Bonjour à toutes les Sherlockées ! ^^ Cela fait de nombreuses années que je poste mes écrits, mais c'est ma première excursion dans l'univers de Sherlock. Après avoir converties toutes mes amies à ce chef d'œuvre de série, qui, oh bonheur, a repris son tournage aujourd'hui, après avoir commenté les excellentes fics de Tengaar sur le sujet, il était temps que je retourne au charbon. ^^ **_

_**Ce que vous allez lire est un accident. Une totale improvisation. Ecrite hier soir entre deux volutes de fièvre de mon rhume carabiné. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ses imperfections, on peut dire qu'ici je suis en terre inconnue, je redeviens une débutante.**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics toujours en cours et n'ayant absolument aucun rapport avec Sherlock, je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui me lisent et attendent toujours la suite. Je travaille actuellement sur des projets personnels , d'où ce retard infini… J'arrête ici mon introduction, sinon elle sera plus longue que la fic. Bisous et merci de me lire !**_

_**Petite précision : contrairement à Harry (qui n'aime pas partager sa peluche en guimauve), j'aime éperdument Sherlock. ^^ et John, of course.**_

* * *

**Un seul mot**

Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Sherlock Holmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand ce type. Ce qu'il est pâle et maigre, aussi. On y croirait, au retour d'un revenant.

Mais il a de ces yeux…. Je n'aimerais pas tant les femmes, j'en serais troublée.

Je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il fait ici. Je sais aussi qu'il lit dans chacune de mes pensées. Machine froide et calculatrice. Il lit la vérité dans mon regard. Je n'ai jamais haït personne sur terre plus que je ne le hais. Lui. Prétentieux génie. Mystificateur de sentiments. Broyeur de cœur. Tueur de rêves.

Je vous hais, Sherlock Holmes. Je vous hais pour votre mensonge. Je vous hais d'avoir brisé mon frère. Je vous hais de l'avoir plus blessé qu'une guerre. Et je vous hais parce que je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, devant moi. Je vous hais parce que je sais que vous ne repartirez pas sans avoir obtenu de moi l'information que vous cherchez. Je vous hais parce que je devine déjà que vous êtes un trop grand stratège pour moi, et que cette information, vous l'obtiendrez.

Sherlock Holmes, ma haine pour vous est à la démesure de la peine que vous lui avez infligée….

Il n'y a pas eu un seul mot d'échangé durant tout le temps où je me suis fait ces réflexions. Il est resté planté là, faux livreur livrant un vrai colis à Mademoiselle Harriett Watson. Il est resté là, devant ma porte, et une seule lueur au fond de sa pupille glacée a suffit à me sonder jusqu'à l'âme. Plus en os qu'en chair, et sans la casquette ridicule avec laquelle il avait posé avec tant d'arrogance aux côtés de cette guimauve de John.

Quel culot insolent. Se pointer là en pensant que je lui rendrais sa peluche. Gamin capricieux.

En vérité, il mériterait une bonne leçon. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de la lui donner.

Ce n'est pas à moi de lui asséner ses quatre vérités, lui coller les poings sur les i avant de lui claquer une bise. Ou plus. Ou rien du tout. Ou le contraire.

Lui seul sait ce qu'il y a dans la petite tête blonde de John.

Et pour qu'il traîne sa grande carcasse jusqu'ici, c'est que ce doit être une question de vie ou de mort.

Ironie.

Mais il n'a pas besoin que je lui raconte. Il sait déjà. Il sait déjà comment mon frère est retourné à genoux chez sa psy, toutes les larmes qu'il a versé sur sa pierre tombale. Vide de sens car sans propriétaire.

Il sait les cauchemars, les hallucinations, les médicaments. Il sait la douleur qui s'est réveillée. Vieille blessure de guerre. Il sait qu'il a tant souffert qu'il ne pouvait pas humainement soutenir une douleur plus violente encore. Il sait que John a fuit. Tout plaqué. Il sait qu'il est partit loin du 221b b Baker street, loin de Londres.

Parce que Londres, c'était Sherlock.

Il sait aussi qu'il ne l'a pas oublié. Que chaque jour il se bat encore pour découvrir la vérité derrière ce jour funeste. Qu'il se bat en bon soldat, quelque part, à défendre sa mémoire. Mais en se coupant du monde, des journalistes et de toute personne qui chercherait à le retrouver.

John vit désormais sous un faux nom. Il n'a plus d'ordinateur, plus de portable. Même pas une adresse fixe.

Même à moi, il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité. Je sais seulement, vaguement, l'ancien nom du pays où il se trouve. Car ce lieu est désigné autrement sur les cartes aujourd'hui. John a su choisir le dernier endroit au monde où quelqu'un irait le chercher. Sauf lui. Son Sherlock. Sûrement parce qu'ils ont…. Le même humour ?

Et je sais que Sherlock Holmes n'a besoin que d'un seul mot pour en déduire bien des faits dont je n'aurais même pas soupçonné l'existence.

Tout ne tient donc qu'à un mot, un seul. De ce mot je pourrais décider du destin, de toute une vie. De deux vies entières.

Je me dis que John pourrait rechercher Sherlock Holmes, l'attendre et le défendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Je me dis que cet homme a certainement autant besoin de lui qu'il lui est inversement nécessaire.

Un homme ne sort pas de la tombe sans raisons.

Et puisque lui, le grand Sherlock, est la raison de vivre de John, je présume que John est sa raison de ne pas être mort.

Alors j'avoue. Le mot sort. Tout seul. Sans jugement. Sans haine. Je dis le nom. Mon ton est calme et posé. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un écho le répercute dans ma tête…

« … Strong…. »

Il ne me répond rien.

Un seul hochement de tête… Un signe de remerciement ? … Ondulant sa chevelure brune, suivit d'un vague demi sourire…

Assez énervant, ce sourire.

Et il s'en va comme un mirage, dans un long mouvement de son manteau noir.

Il disparaît dans l'escalier. Prenant la peine de descendre l'immeuble d'une manière plus conventionnelle que lors de son spectaculaire départ précédent.

Je me demande combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour situer dans quel pays se trouve John.

Puis je me dis que c'est une réflexion idiote.

Bien sûr que Sherlock Holmes le sait déjà….

Et puis Je soupire en refermant la porte. S'il m'avait répondu un mot, un seul, j'aurais pu entendre sa voix. Très jolie, paraît-il.

Mais je suppose que ses premiers mots, il ne les réserve qu'à une seule personne.

Comme ses derniers…

* * *

_**Un indice ? ça vous coûtera 30 picarats ! XD**_

_**Kosrae est une île de l'océan pacifique constituant l'un des quatre états fédérés de Micronésie. Au fil du temps et des remous de son histoire, elle a plusieurs fois changé de nom : Kusai, Oualan, ou plus récemment … L'île Strong. Elle fut d'ailleurs longtemps nommée par les anglo-saxons par le simple mot de « Strong »…**_

_**Strong qui signifie « fort » peut exprimer beaucoup de choses pour nos deux loulous. Rester fort malgré la séparation, la force de leurs sentiments… Ou revenir d'entre les morts, ça c'est fort ! ^^**_


End file.
